His Lily
by Katie1995
Summary: One-Shot! Snape goes to Godric's Hollow in denial over the prophecy. He's determined to rescue Lily, but when he gets there he finds what he loved he's lost forever. How does her react? Snape/Lily, however, it is still ALL canon couples! Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in any way. ****All ****credit ****goes to ****J. K. Rowling)**

**My Lily**

**Snape's P.O.V.**

The moon lit up the house before him. The stars were like eyes, watching his every move. They were cold an unforgiving, much like him.

Snape wasn't here for himself tonight, not tonight. He couldn't watch her die by the hands of a monster. No, she couldn't die. He was determined.

He had begged Dumbledore to save her, protect her, yet he seemed reluctant in a way.

"_Her son lives..."_ Yes, he may live, but Lily, _his_ Lily had to survive as well. His love, his only love.

The house was destroyed as Snape stepped through the front door. Wood from various windows were scattered on the carpeted floor. His breath caught in my throat.

He'd got here before him.

Snape's footsteps quickened in the chaos.

Lily.

His Lily was who he was here for.

_Please, God, no._

Dust flew around him from destroyed walls. Cracks were burned into the paste. It wasn't until he got to the stairs, that Snape's entire world stopped dead before him

James Potter.

He was lying, his back against the stairs. His eyes were open, his glasses undisturbed. If the chaos was unnoticeable, it would appear as if he'd fallen, ready to get back up. However, Snape knew different. Much different.

His eyes held a horror, matching my own. His haunted eyes faced death in the same way Snape did, yet it wasn't he who had been killed, it was him.

The grey, blue eyes pierced me, unmoving, untouched, dead.

Snape could feel my heart beating faster against my rib cage as each second passed.

If he was dead, that meant only one more person could be in his position.

His Lily.

Snape ran up the stairs hurriedly, his black cloak flowing urgently behind him. His steps were uneven and frantic until his right foot hit the landing.

The light flickered uncertainly above him, and from where he was stood, Snape could see the remains of a door in front of him at the end of the hall way. Splinters were laid undisturbed all around the floor, half of the wooden frame still intact.

He placed both hands on the wall either side of him. His breathing was ragged as he pushed myself further on towards a horror he couldn't fix.

Snape, however, forced himself onwards, his footsteps getting heavier and heavier with each moment that passed. He couldn't stop, though. He couldn't just leave her.

His eyes closed on their own accord as he got closer to the destroyed room. It wasn't until he heard the tortured mewing of a babe, that Snape's eyes snapped open again.

And there she was.

His Lily.

Her beautiful eyes were hidden by her eyelids, her mouth slightly agape and her hair dishevelled. Her slender body – like her husband's – was on the floor, completely still, unmoving, untouched, dead.

Snape was too late.

My fingers gripped onto nothing as my knees collapsed beneath me. Grief washed over him like a tsunami would a village and his lungs refused any air that tried to get in.

"No." His sobs made it difficult for any coherent words. Her boy was sat up in his cot, hot tears streaming down his small chubby cheeks and his miniature hands clutched the bars that separated Harry from his mummy.

"Not my Lily!" The strength he had left carried him to her frozen body. Snape crawled – tears blurring his vision – to her limp frame, gathering her in his arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck doing the only thing he could think of.

He cradled her.

He wanted her arms to hold him back, he wanted her warmth to mesh with his, but he had no such response.

"God, Lily." Snape began to place soft, feathery kisses on her hair, mumbling in between each one. His throat constricted unbearably tighter.

Snape began to rock back and forth, one hand on her back, the other stroking her hair.

"Why?" he received no answer, that was if you counted pain as an answer.

The baby boy's cries joint his in a melody of loss and heartbreak.

He sobbed for his mummy, Snape sobbed for his one love, his best friend.

No words could describe the amount of anger than boiled through His veins. No-one would _ever _be able to describe _his_ pain.

She was gone, gone forever and he would never get her back again.

No spell could reverse tonight and now everything spiralled into a hole of blackening despair.

Never again would Snape see her laugh, cry, smile or say my name.

Never again would Snape have the chance to rekindle our friendship.

And above all, never again would Snape see her eyes.

The small boy hiccupped, his hand reaching out to him. He looked up, their eyes locking for a second, and in the baby's eyes, there she was,

His Lily.

**A/N – This is the first Harry Potter fanfic I've done. Snape and Lily have such a sad story, it truly breaks my heart.**

**I used the repetition of "_His_**_** Lily**_**" in this one-shot to create an impact of the love Snape held for Lily, even though she truly was never really his.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, Please Review! I would love to hear some feedback.**

**Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
